


Communication Is Key

by PurpleStarsss



Series: Four Swords Oneshots [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mostly Fluff, Oneshot, Personal Growth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleStarsss/pseuds/PurpleStarsss
Summary: The one where Vio and Shadow actually get to communicate and bond because it's what they deserve. Let Them Acknowledge The Pain They Caused To Each Other And GROW.
Relationships: Shadow Link & Vio Link
Series: Four Swords Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878181
Comments: 15
Kudos: 43





	Communication Is Key

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy???? I guess???

Something was up with this balcony. How does he always have a heart to heart moment up here? He blames the moonlight for that. Seriously, He always ends up with _someone_ up here. It's confusing. Next thing he knows, he will see either Green or Red.

"... come here often..?"

The urge to slap his forehead at that comment was beyond the roof… er.. sky? You get him. Anyways, Shadow didn't expect to find him up here. He tilted his head as he watched Vio briefly glance back at him and shrug then go back to looking down the railing.

"Not really, needed fresh air.. and I kind of watched Blue lose a match. It was amusing." Vio admitted and let out a laugh, he patted the railing, gesturing for the shadow to come join him, which he did.

"Huh." Shadow looked down and watched the knights, the red hero and the blue hero slowly depart. He heard Red's voice loud and clear, exclaiming something about food. Eventually, their voices and laughters grew quiet and distant till nothing but the sounds of crickets and wind accompanied the purple duo. 

"So… What brings _you_ up here?" 

Shadow's focus shifted to the purple hero, looking over at him as he smirked. As if he was _waiting_ for him to ask that question. "Uh.. _well_ , if you _must_ know." He lifted his hat, revealing a pair of yellow eyes glowing in the dark as a small winged creature climbed out and perched itself on the shadow's shoulder. It was black in color except for the small glowy specks of gold and yellow scattered across its scaly skin.

"... Is that a lizard?"

"Don't be rude! It's-"

"I jest, I jest. It's very handsome, where did you find it?" Vio's eyes were wide with wonder as he looked at the small dragon, reaching a hand out to it only to pause a millimeter away and look over to Shadow, asking for permission.

"Can I?"

"Go for it, he does bite though."

"Ah.." 

Shadow snickered as the hero started to gently yet cautiously pet the dragon, which let out quiet noises of glee as it tilted its head up. "Okay.. off, go fly. No more pets." Shadow commanded after a few minutes, he was ignored by the dragon for a few moments before it got annoyed by the shadow's stare. It stuck out its tongue and reluctantly flew off. 

"Tamed it already?"

"Eh… I guess." 

Shadow chose to ignore the smug knowing look Vio held as he stared at him, instead he kept focusing on adjusting his emotive hat back onto his head and on the small glowing dragon that flew around, the gold specks giving off a soft light as the creature pulled a few stunts. 

"Pfft, show off.." Shadow rolled his eyes, deciding to answer Vio's previous question. "Found him by the mountain, the little guy lost his family. I was going to go searching for them later. Till then, he's stuck with me." Shadow waved his free hand in dismissal. Vio let out a snort as he glanced at Shadow once more, an amused grin on his face that only grew bigger at the sight of Shadow's confusion.

"... why are you looking at me like that."

"Oh nothing really, just that this reminded me of the times you'd ramble about dragons when we were kids. Almost as much as when you used to ramble about our friendship." Vio teased, poking the other's cheek while Shadow scoffed and swatted his hand away, quickly going in denial over that claim.

"I- I didn't talk _that_ much about it!" Shadow denied while Vio rolled his eyes and began to argue.

"Oh _really?_ Because if I recall correctly, you talked about us _at least_ every few conversations. How we'd rule the world together, how nothing can come between us, how-" the bookworm stopped his list, letting out a laugh as Shadow tried to put a hand on his mouth in efforts to stop him from talking.

"Shut up shut up shUT UP-" Shadow pouted, turning into a light shade of pink.

"Okay okay Haha- I'm sorry." Vio said after he managed to pull the other's hand off his mouth.

" _Mmmmmhmmmm_." Shadow agreed. Sarcastically, of course.

"You know, I missed those times. Despite them being.. complicated."

" _Sure_ you did." Shadow continued, still sarcastic as he leaned onto the railing. His arms folded on it as he focused on the dragon that continued to spin instead of Vio's concern and confusion.

"Hm?"

"Nevermind. I just.. I can't say the same, I guess?" Shadow rubbed his neck while Vio gave him one slow nod and a quiet 'Oh.' "Calling them complicated is an understatement.." he quickly added under his breath.

"Is there something you need to say..?"

"... I.. no? Yes? Gah, I hate it." Shadow grumbled as he rubbed his face. The quiet left him agitated, he didn't enjoy the silence. Don't get him wrong, Vio and him had _loads_ of quiet moments. He's _used_ to sitting in silence with him, with only the sounds of papers flipping and the soft candle fire crackles. _This_ silence, though, was much different.

"Hm." 

"What." Shadow quickly replied, mostly glad he _heard_ something from the other, and instantly turned to look at the hero clad in purple.

"No no, just a little observation."

"..What…?" He repeated, now staring with confusion as he tilted his head. He jumped when he heard a deafening roar, way too loud for such a small creature. It flew past him, he forgot the dragon was still here. He was grateful that the purple hero elected to ignore that brief display and continue their conversation, Shadow was too embarrassed over how easily he jumped at that.

"Do you want to talk about it..? About what happened, I mean." Vio tried to clear the other's confusion, although his attempt was instantly shot down and denied by the other.

"Pssh, _no_ . What makes you think that? We're _well_ past that. So, no need to talk about it. Nope!" Shadow crossed his arms, now avoiding any eye contact as he looked to the side. 

Although despite his attempts to deny it, how his hat's end kept twisting and flaring up with life and how his ears bent downwards, it was obvious to both of them that Shadow didn't _want_ it but certainly _needed_ to talk about it.

"Are you _sure_ _?"_ Vio asked, still staring at him, his gaze turning soft with concern and it only made it harder for the shadow to deny and lie to him. He knew that Vio knew him, he knew the other could read him with _ease_. He knew Vio knew _exactly_ what each gesture and shape the hat made meant. It frustrated him.

It frustrated him how the other knew _exactly_ what's wrong, yet continued to wait for _him_ to talk about it. Instead of saying it bluntly and straightforwardly, Vio is _allowing_ him to speak up and have the freedom to pick and choose his words. He didn't _want_ to talk. It… made him hesitate, as though it was completely wrong and will harm him. Yet, it ironically _helped_ _?_ He _hated_ that the other knew him too well, but it _helped_ when it came to understanding and seeing where he was coming from. That he didn't need to worry too much over what to say because the other understood him anyway.

It didn't ease his frustration though, it just helped reassure him that he doesn't have to fear being misunderstood.

"... I.." Shadow groaned as he gave in. ".. Fine, no. I'm.. conflicted.. I just- okay okay, fine I'll address the hinox in the room, er.. balcony." Shadow grumbled as he turned around. Now, leaning his back onto the railing and ranting without looking at the quiet hero.

"I just, I _get_ what you did, okay? I get the reasoning and logic and everything behind it." He let out a dry laugh, "And trust me, I got the 'hey I did messy things to you' pretty much _hammered_ into my brain. We both were pretty problematic. I was more problematic than you... I admit it." Shadow rubbed his forehead, Blue did call him out on a lot of things he preferred to bury and ignore, which he acknowledged that it isn't the healthiest coping method. He's working on it! Cut him some slack!

"Yeah, We were.." Vio let out a sigh as the dragon perched itself on his head, nuzzling his hair before it quickly climbed its way down to rest on his shoulder. It was ignored for the time being, the duo were too distracted with their issue to pay mind to it.

"Just.. did it.. _have_ to be that way? Did you _have_ to be the one to smash the mirror? Were.. were we ever friends?" Shadow asked, awkwardly as he groaned and pulled his hat over his eyes. "That sounded so pathetic-"

"No, no. It wasn't.. Okay uh, can we sit down? Please?" Vio rested a hand on Shadow's shoulder, to which he frowned but hesitantly nodded and sat down on the floor, right beside the purple hero who took a deep breath as he collected his thoughts.

"You want the honest truth?"

"Yes..? The whole truth. No more secrets or any of that." Shadow hummed, a hint of hesitation in his tone as he pulled his legs to himself in a hugging manner while leaning against the hero. "Truth. I want the truth."

".. Okay.. I didn't think we were friends.." Shadow's brief tense up didn't go unnoticed by the calm and collected hero, who quickly added and tried to reassure the shadow that he didn't think like that anymore.

"At first, at least. I thought _you_ were tricking _me_ . That _you_ were trying to hurt me _and_ my family. I thought if I followed you, maybe I'd find out how to stop you and protect my family." Vio sighed as he pushed his bangs off his face, glancing at the hero, who seemed to focus on anything but him. Vio frowned at that.

"I thought you were _just_ a villain, an obstacle to defeat. And.. that was _ignorant_ of me." He admitted, the shadow now decided to glance and check if the hero was _only_ saying that to comfort him or not. Remorseful lavender eyes locked with anxious red eyes, he wasn't just saying that. At least, that's what Shadow _hoped_. He thought he could read the violet hero as easily as he understood the shadow, but that wasn't the case. If it was, he would have seen through the hero's charade and saw the betrayal from a mile away.

"For a supposedly 'smart' guy, I didn't realize that you weren't _just_ a villain. I've grown to think of you as a friend. I _liked_ being around you, but.." 

Oh, how Shadow hated these words. The 'Althoughs' never meant a good thing. These words _always_ made him feel anxious.

"But.. seeing you burn forests? Destroy things? Hurt people? I _liked_ you for the _little_ things, when we sat around and wrote plans and even drew designs of what our 'royal' suits would look like. Those moments of goofing around with you and being _kids_ . Not hero and villain, but the actual _kids_ we were supposed to be. I liked those moments.. not when you went around destroying my _home_." Vio let out an amused laugh while Shadow pouted at him. 

"Oh ha _ha_ , laugh all you want you as-"

"No no, it really was amusing. I didn't like it but if I remember correctly, you did it _for_ me." Vio teased and earned himself an eye-roll from the shadow. "And don't get me _started_ on the forest flying down from up above and landing on the ground _soooo_ elegantly. How long have you been up there? Were you _waiting_ for me to show up and just.. sat up there waiting for your chance?" Vio continued and was lightly shoved aside from the shadow.

" _Shut up!_ I thought I looked _cool_ , okay!"

"Cool enough to what? Impress me? I was very much impressed so you achieved that." Vio grinned while Shadow groaned and pulled his hat over his face again.

"I was _trying_ to _persuade_ you and show you how _amazing_ I am.." Shadow said through gritted teeth, annoyed and embarrassed over how he tried _too_ hard to impress him with all his abilities and promises. He pushed his hat off his face, brushed his bangs to the side as he frowned.

Oh… Right.. other than that, he did hurt and burn a lot of things...

"I.. didn't realize my actions and morality were… harmful to myself and those around me.." 

"Mhm... I wanted to be friends, trust me hearing you tell me about how you _genuinely_ trust me made me hesitate.. but a friend or not, you were _still_ destructive at the time and it _isn't_ my job to change you. That's on _you_."

"So killing me was your solution?" Shadow spat with venom before gritting his teeth and rubbing his face. "Sorry, sorry. Anger.."

"No, I get your anger. It's justified. I betrayed your trust and you deserve to be angry. Although I must correct you.. I didn't want to destroy it to kill _you_." Vio hummed while Shadow frowned and stared at his boots instead, giving a slow nod as he listened to the hero. Were his shoes always this dirty? He needs new ones...

"I didn't realize the mirror was a.. lifeline for you? I guess? I just thought it _only_ gave you boosts in power and things similar to that. I thought by breaking it, I'll stop Ganon from ever making it here, weaken Vaati, and save all of us. I didn't think it would kill you.." Vio admitted, this caught Shadow off guard. He _assumed_ the hero was trying to kill him at the time, he didn't realize the hero never really knew this little detail.

"Then I guess.. that whole disaster happened.." Vio grinned sheepishly, they both knew exactly what he meant. They sat there in silence, trying to process what happened between them and what to exactly say. Vio rubbed his neck as he stared at the sky, he had a clear vision of the moon and for some reason seeing the moonlight filled him with serenity. Shadow, on the other hand, was staring at the floor. He found a rock under his shoe and started to step on it before nudging it to the side. 

"I'm sorry we used the light to burn you away." 

"I'm.. sorry for tying you to a pole.. and almost throwing you into lava.." 

The duo apologized at once, both almost synchronizing if it wasn't for Shadow's difficulty with apologies. A few minutes passed before they glanced at each other and let out a laugh.

"You _threw_ me into _lava_. Almost, but still." Vio let out an amused sigh while Shadow quickly denied it despite them both knowing the truth. "I can't believe you almost did that! We were _kids!_ Children!"

"I _didn't.. kinda!_ Goddesses though, you were so calm till the three musketeers showed up! _Only_ then you yelled _angrily_ at them to get away!" Shadow howled with laughter as he leaned against him again. He knew if he didn't use him as support, he would be cackling on the floor clutching his stomach.

"Can you _blame_ me? They can be a danger to themselves! Imagine! The four heroes! All fell into lava! That's so _stupid!_ " Vio raised a hand and rubbed his face, mostly rubbing his eyes as he wheezed."Seriously! How did we manage to get anything done is a miracle to me!" 

"Y-yeah! Like! I.. I have no idea _how_ but Blue landing on the very _top_ of the pole? And his _pose_ oh my _God_ , and _I'm_ the dramatic one? He was like that one cat that was unbelievably smug over being at the top of a tower? Or something? It was the one where Green said ' That cat is like **'I see no King up here, only me'** ' or something before helping it down??" Shadow wheezed as he stumbled while getting up, Vio burst out laughing at the reminder. 

Shadow clutched his stomach for a bit before he tried to mimic Blue's exact pose and expression, only to struggle and burst back into laughter. It wasn't the fact that he was _accurate_ that made the violet hero laugh even harder. No, it was the very moments after it. Shadow's laugh, or to be more specific, the little noise he made in between said laughs.

"Did you just-" Vio's grin widened while Shadow threw his hat at him. "SHUT UP-"

"Was that a _snort?_ " Vio ignored him and wheezed, trying to speak between laughs as tears started to form in his eyes again. "Oh my God that was so _dorky_ -"

"SHUT UP- IM-" Shadow kneeled on the floor, clutching his stomach as he let out another snort which made the hero laugh even harder and it became an endless cycle, now with the shadow laughing on the floor and the bookworm hugging himself and leaned against the railing as he snickered. The only one who seemed annoyed by this laughing fit was the small dragon. Their laughter seemed to frustrate it, which made it decide to fly off and curl up on the railing instead of staying on either of the shaking duo.

Shadow rubbed his eyes, their laugh dying down for a few seconds until Shadow glanced at Vio and burst out laughing again which led to _another_ laughter fit. "Okay, okay. _Red_ _though_.. he managed to freeze _lava!"_ Shadow pointed out with confusion. "How did that _even happen?_ How did it _work?"_

Vio blinked as he realized what the shadow noticed. "Hey yeah! How did it work? We were in the middle of a volcano? The ice should have melted and evaporated _instantly?!_ How??" Vio asked, his eyebrows furrowed as he grinned. Shadow's confused shrug and "Logic left the room" phrase only made him bite his lip as he tried to hold back his amused laugh. He failed at containing his laugh.

"Red is too powerful for the laws of this world." Vio claimed with a nod.

"GOOD FOR HIM." Shadow yelled, his enthusiasm made the purple hero fall back into a laughing mess. A mess that Shadow was dragged into as well.

"Goddesses.. okay.. okay.. no laughing. No." Vio said sternly, despite his shaky grin as Shadow tried to nod and look serious. He tried to mask his snickers with coughs. "Mhm. All serious…"

They slipped once again and laughed, although it wasn't as bad as before. Instead, it tired them out until a comfortable silence settled between them with only them trying to take shaky breaths. "Hah.. Ahem.. I.." Shadow's smile faltered as his eyebrows furrowed, remembering exactly what they were talking about moments before their laughing session. Vio took note of that, seeing the shadow fall silent again.

"It's not just that.. I.. um. Gah, so a while ago. Blue and I had a talk. A civil talk. About emotions." Shadow admitted while Vio stared at him with confusion and amused disbelief as if he was waiting for Shadow to say 'sike' or something. That briefly confused the shadow until realized _exactly_ what he just said and how odd it was. Blue and him were known to always bump heads and argue, to always rile each other up. For them to have a civil calm talk was _surprising_ , although Green would be proud. 

"... Wow, I can't believe I said that." Shadow frowned. "Seriously though, he's actually _pretty_ good at emotions? Weirdly enough?" he scratched his head.

" _Wow_."

"Yeah. Birdbrain actually knows a thing or two about emotions, did you know he knows everyone's coping methods and questioned _me_ on what I do for self-care?"

"Well, what do you do?" Vio tilted his head while Shadow paused, realizing he bit more than he could chew.

"Mm.. I.." Shadow sat up straight, only to end up to slouch a little. Vio stared at the hat that started to twist into itself, almost like _curling_ into itself. Oh. He's uncomfortable.

".. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"Mm.. Actually, he did tell me that suppressing 'ain't helpful' so.." Shadow shrugged. Vio is actually impressed by that. Who knew that hotheaded guy knew how emotions work? Vio began to consider talking to _him_ about emotions, maybe he will get a better grip at understanding himself and his own emotions.

"I just.. okay. Uh.. don't feel bad and all." Shadow frowned as he sat up in front of the other, the fact he was being _attentive_ made it all the more difficult. He liked the attention, he _craved_ attention, but right now? He just wanted to hide away from the spotlight.

"I used to cope by _talking_ about it.. I'd _talk_ about it to _something_ that is.. until I met you." Shadow rubbed his neck, embarrassed over that little fact. "I kind of used you as support? Talking to _you_ helped me cope? Then.. the betrayal.. I get why you did it… But I'm still, I'm still… _Worried_ because of it. Like um," Shadow frowned as he stared at his lap again, taking a deep breath that he didn't need.

"I coped by talking to you.. but now each time I think of _talking_ and opening up? I.. Well, I get reminded of the betrayal and I get these doubts that maybe you're not really my friend. That you're _still_ not my friend.. that if I didn't talk about it, it would _help me_ feel better. But it _isn't_ helping me.. I thought it would, but it isn't working." Shadow began to fidget with his sleeves as he shifted in his place. The hero's silence urged him to go on, despite it making him _feel_ bad. He didn't like that the other wasn't saying anything. Shadow knew that Vio was just trying to listen and let him let it all out, but the fact he isn't saying anything made Shadow think he messed up again. 

Shadow started to consider running away from this conversation and blame Blue for it. He began to think of denying it and claiming it's a prank then trying to disappear into the night. Yet, his doubts were pushed aside when he felt a hand on his shoulder, looking up to see the hero smiling _sadly_ as he encouraged him to go on. When did he move closer? Shadow took another breath.

"I just thought that maybe I'm not _worth_ your friendship. I'm worried that _maybe_ if I messed up again, you guys will kill me without hesitation… even if you did think we were friends. When you guys killed me.. you didn't look _regretful_ . You had this stone-cold expression and.. It hurt.." He started to fidget lightly with his sleeves. "I _know_ I know it's stupid to think that an-"

"I don't think it is."

"nd- what?" 

The boy looked up at the hero, eyes as wide as a full moon. Shadow waited for, urged, the hero to continue. Hopeful for some kind of stability. Something to ground him before his anxious thoughts grew louder, stronger.

"As I said, I don't think it's stupid. You have every right to be angry. It's justified. I hurt you and I owe _you_ an apology. I had my reasons, you had yours. Did I expect to actually like you? No, you did try to kill us and trick us a bunch of times." He sighed before continuing, he sat down and let go of his hold, his hand no longer on the other's shoulder instead it was pushing his platinum blond hair off his face as he faced the shadow with a sad smile. Shadow frowned, biting his lip instinctively, at that.

"You _hurt_ us. But, you're trying to get better.. having these doubts and fears is _okay_ . You're allowed to feel afraid and anxious. Your concerns are _valid_.. Your anger is justified, but I need you to see things from my perspective as well." Vio hummed as he waited for Shadow. "Can you do that?" He asked and got himself a slow nod.

"I thought I was doing the _right_ thing. Did I feel bad after we… _temporarily_ defeated you? _Yes_ , Goddesses, it was _horrible._ I felt _bad_ and _guilty_ when the realization set in." Vio admitted and Shadow let out a bitter laugh. "Honestly what made me _realize_ how much you meant to me- er.. _well_.. us? Was when you decided to throw your life away and break that mirror. When you disappeared and believed you were gone for good, my regret and sadness became vividly clear." He rubbed his neck.

"Seeing you do that, to sacrifice everything _even_ _though I betrayed you_ _?_ It really put things into perspective." Vio let out a dry laugh, despite his sad tone and how his ears began to ache from how long they kept bending downward. "I guess I didn't realize how much our friendship meant to me _until_ that moment, and _Goddesses_ did I hate that I needed _death_ in order to realize that. It felt unfair, that you _deserved_ better than that. At least to get a chance to see and change for the better? That it was unfair that I didn't get to talk things out with you..? That there wasn't enough time-"

"I wouldn't actually.. I don't think I would have ever sacrificed everything for you idiots if I had the time to process. I was still attached to our "friendship" that I got.." Shadow slouched a little as he cut the violet hero off. 

"Oh?"

"I got desperate, okay? I didn't know what to exactly feel? Angry over how you betrayed me? Hurting from the light? Anxiety at seeing Zelda get taken away? Getting confused because of the anxiety and over how I actually _cared_ about what happened to her? And then you four splitting up _again_ and how I didn't _really_ want Gufuu to kill you? That I didn't _really_ want you to die?" 

Vio tilted his head, letting out a quiet 'Huh' as he listened to Shadow.

"It was just… a _tornado_ of emotions I guess. And if.. I admit, if I had the time to process I _wouldn't_ have sided with you guys..?" Shadow repeated his concerns again this time to the violet hero.

"My actions confused me. I guess? Though.. Blue _kinda_ helped with understanding them? He pointed out that when times get hard, desperation happens, and.. instincts take over? That I did what's supposed to be in _my_ nature..?" He trailed off, taking a small pause before continuing. "He did point out that my actions might have been influenced by you and Zelda but they're still _mine_ and I get credit for them? I think? It was weird processing things when it came from _Blue_ of all people, but point is: I died doing something good and I deserve to have that acknowledged."

Vio was mostly impressed by this, hearing Blue managed to logically advise the shadow and give him the very much needed confidence boost served to only make him realize how big of a softie Blue was and how he underestimated the duo. Who knew Blue was the friend Shadow needed at the time? He'd tease him over that, although knowing the other would deny it and probably get too flustered to help their shadow again made him decide against that.

"He has a point. I'm _not_ in charge of your actions. Our friendship could _explain_ your actions, but they don't excuse or get the credit for them." Shadow frowned at that, trying to understand what the hero exactly meant.

"You sacrificed everything.. you threw away your _life_ to save us. We could have lost. You could have had your kingdom of darkness, but you didn't. Maybe Zelda and I had influence. But it was _your_ choice. You _chose_ to help us. You _chose_ to throw everything away to save us. We don't get the credit for your deeds." Vio tried to reason and tried to not focus too much on those big dilated eyes that are fixated on him. 

"It was your decision. You could have backed off, you had _multiple_ occasions to stop, but you still _tried_ anyways. You gave us advice and helped guide us. And when none of this worked, you went for the last and only way to defeat Gufuu and we _appreciate_ everything you did." Vio stated with a matter-of-factly tone, reassuring the shadow that his actions are as valid as theirs.

"I'm still _sorry_ for what I did. I need to work on that with you. I regret it and want to rebuild trust. _You_ don't have to if you don't want to. I can back off if you want me to- oof!" The hero was cut off as two arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him into a tight hug. His eyes widened from surprise as his lips curled upwards, hugging back as he patted the other's messy hair.

"Shut up with that regret talk, I get it.. and uh, thanks.. for the- yeah." Shadow let out a laugh, slowly backing off from the short-lived hug. "Yeah it still hurts, but you do realize I noticed when you look like a sad puppy each time I'm distant with you, right?" The shadow grinned smugly as he stood up, this time his grin grew bigger when he saw the hero pout over being caught. Finally, their expressions were reversed.

"But I _genuinely_ want to rebuild it… can we start again? As friends? Slowly build everything up? I'll try to be a better friend." Vio tried as he held the black hat and stared down at it. It didn't move as much anymore. If he didn't know any better, he would have assumed it was a normal hat. Although a new object entered his line of vision, a hand held out in front of his face as he slowly looked up to see the shadow grinning brightly at him, the sight made him have his own smile. He gladly took it and let the shadow pull him up. The moment he stood up, the hero clad in black didn't waste a moment as he swiftly stole his purple hat and adjusted it on his head. Vio didn't question that, instead, he stared with amusement as he crossed his arms at the gesture.

"You know you're cheesy as hell?" Shadow laughed as he faced him with the purple hat perfectly adjusted as he mimicked the hero's tone. " _Can we start again_ _?_ Really?"

"Did you _have_ to take my hat for that?" He cocked an eyebrow at him, his half-lidded eyes were filled with amusement.

Shadow stuck his tongue out and nodded. "Yup! I must stay accurate after all. How ironic would it be if I _didn't_ mimic you perfectly?"

" _Too_ ironic. Now can I have my hat back?"

"Hm. Nah." Shadow grinned as he floated out of reach. "Wear my hat instead, yours is mine now." 

"Very well."

"Anyways about trust, I guess you can make it up to me by helping me find the little baby's family?" Shadow shrugged as he gestured to the small dragon which perked up at its mention and sat up, spreading its wings out.

"I'm actually fully grown, our breed is naturally small. I just enjoyed being pampered and given everything without working for it. Anyways I'm off, you two are too _sweet_ and _dramatic_ for my taste." The dragon spoke with a rather deep voice, it ignored the confused and caught off guard expressions the duo had as it flew up. "Goodbye infants." it exclaimed before flying away, leaving a ray of golden light behind it that continued to fade away into the horizon and eventually disappearing.

"..."

Vio gaped at that while Shadow floated down and stood right beside the bookworm. Both staring at where the ray of light disappeared to.

"Did he just talk-" Shadow asked, disbelief clear in his tone as he tilted his head.

"I.."

"What. The. Heck."

" _I…_ " Vio repeated, his eyebrows furrowing as he slowly looked at the shadow. " _How??? Where did you find him, again? And? How???????"_

"I'm? As confused as you are?" 

"... Do you want to forget about him and go back inside? There's this book I've been meaning to read- If you want to join me?"

"... anything to make me forget about that guy. Oh my _G_ _od_ _,_ I talked about _a lot_ of things with him. Oh no." Shadow groaned as he turned towards the door. "Why am I always caught off guard!" He ranted, Vio let out a snort as he followed him back inside.

Yeah, they'll be okay.

  
  
  


**Bonus** :

  
  


"Blue are you _sure_ you're okay? You kept sneezing all night!" Green asked with concern, trying to check the other's temperature only to have his hand swatted away.

"WHOEVER IS TALKING ABOUT ME… STOP… Say it to my _face_ instead dang it!"


End file.
